1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring plate-like products from one station to another. Especially, the invention relates to the transferring of anode plates from a casting table to a cooling tank or basin positioned near said casting table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,048, it is known to use, for transferring anode plates, a carriage which moves along rails and which has been provided with grippers which grip the lugs of the anode plates. The carriage is driven by, for example, an electric motor. It is, however, obvious that such a linearly moving device with vertically movable gripping members is both expensive and space-consuming. Furthermore, its speed is not as good as it could be. It is also evident from U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,437 that automatic control of a mechanism of the said type is relatively complicated. Other modified mechanisms are also known, such as the use of chains or other conveyors.
The said known devices have, however, a relatively complicated and space-consuming construction in common, and the object of the present invention is to provide a device which eliminates these disadvantages.